characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa 4
Powers and Abilities 'Enchantment' Enchantment is the ability to impose one's will on the world itself via the application of magical energies and Curse Power as a medium; bending every phenomenon and worldly occurence to her slightest wish and bringing life to her desires. *'Weather Manipulation:' On an endless and eternal scale; any alteration she makes is eternal unless she decides otherwise with no additional cost to her mana; allowing her to seemingly think away the climate of any environment, summon massive, raging storms at her slightest desire, and calm the most vicious of winds. Vanessa is granted total command over the sky with a pemanent effect, capable of invoking seemingly unstoppable natural disasters. *'Ley Line Manipulation: '''Allowing for the permanent fundamental manipulation of the World surrounding her itself in a vast variety of different ways; raising volcanoes, shifting around the geography of the world itself, creating mountain ranges and wishing them away; with all effects of this Enchantment being permanent. *'Magical Energy Transmutation:' Capable of transforming her magical energy and other assorted mystical frameworks to be geared around ''Curse Power, allowing her to wield the Curse Power as well as the Curses of Etherious and similar beings alongside her own immense magical power; made a constant, permanent and active effect via Infinity; as well as produce Magic from Curse Power. Allows her to freely consume and assimilate elemental curses as well. **'Curse Ward: '''Producing what boils down to an effective immunity to any meta-form of magical manipulation or domination via invoking the nature of Curse Power within magical energy; as well as attacks meant to cripple magic that can be left on via Infinity to give her an eternal defense against such things. **'Ability to Use Curses:' Wields the unique ability to manipulate Curse Power and employ Curses alongside being capable of using Magic, supernatural powers once thought to be incompatible in the entirety. Due to Infinity, this is made permanent and inherent. *'Animation: On a permanent scale, capable of rewriting traditionally inaminate objects into sentient, animate objects; even demonstrating the ability to grant them the ability to take on human appearances and possess supernatural powers such as various forms of Magic; as well as use their previous composition to their advantage. Due to Infinity, this permanence makes her Enchantment tantamount to creating sentient life from the world around her, capable of fighting at her side and bolstering her forces. *'''Chaotic Shift: Dragon Lord Enchant, that allows her to seemingly possess a level of elemental invulnerability and assimilation, as well as the ability to utilize for all intents and purposes the Dragon Slayer Magic and Modes of any element enhanced by her own element. With this permanently activated, Vanessa wields one of the most powerful forms of Dragon Slayer Magic in the world. **'Eternal Shift: '''The elements produced by her magic last forever, seemingly allowing her to produce ethereal aether-infused fire that burns everlastingly with unwavering potency; requiring no additional mana to be supported, as well as ice that may remain frozen for all of eternity, water that flows with the force of a tsunami for years to come after her, or massive windstorms that raze the Earth, refusing to ever come to a halt. *'Teleportation: Allows her to create imperceptible distortions within space that allow her to teleport herself, as well as others to another location should she so desire, and with enough time, create distortions in space that allow her to teleport the incoming attacks of others should they be sufficiently telegraphed elsewhere. With Infinity however, these distortions can last eternally, rather than simply for a mere single-use teleportation purpose, enabling her to seemingly create portals which she can dispel at her slighest desire. *'Extraction: '''Allows her to extract Magic as well as other enchantments from a target, regardless of what it may be, whether a person, place, or thing at will, detaching magic and enchantments from others and cancelling the extraction of enchantments by other Mages; though this may take time. However, after being completed, such an extraction is made permanent via the unique effects of her Power as a Knight. *'Semi-Immortality: 'Allows her to completely stop her time, rendering her immune to some temporal-based attacks and resistant to others to some extent, such as the Age Seal of God Soul: Chronos, as well as immune to all forms of ageing attacks; for all intents and purposes being incapable of dying from mere natural causes like some mere mortal as a pseudo-immortal being. *'Statistics Amplification: **'Movement Speed Augmentation:' **'Defensive Power Augmentation:' **'Offensive Power Augmentation:' **'Physical Attributes Augmentation:' **'Elemental Infusion (Stems from Rudimentary Elemental Enchantment):' *'Attachment:' **'Magical Barrier Particle Infusion:' *'Anomaly Effect Negation:' *'Animal Transmogrification:' *'Molecular Regeneration:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Flight:' **'Levitation:' *'Augmentation:' Suffusing her magical energy into the core of pre-exiting Enchantments, she can simply augment the power and efficacy of a given Enchantment even mid-dispersal, alloing her to bolster the power of her fellow Enchanters on Unitas as well as the inherent inborn and underlying enchantments possessed by some items and individuals.